


Put Out or Get Out

by my_unlikely_hero



Series: Avengers Drabbles [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Adopted AU, M/M, Swearing, dates can be dicks, put out or get out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_unlikely_hero/pseuds/my_unlikely_hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's date goes a little awry. Justice is served.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Out or Get Out

Tony comes down the stairs dressed in his best. Clint had helped him pick out his outfit-- a pair of black skinny jeans, and a shirt that made his eyes look pretty. Natasha had done his mascara and styled his hair at Tony's own request, which showed how nervous the sixteen year old was. 

“Okay, how do I look, Philly? Steve-o?” Tony asks his adoptive dads. 

“You look fine, Tony. Ty will think so, too.” Phil sounds calm, grounding. It's fine until Steve opens his big mouth. 

“Maybe you shouldn't wear such tight clothes. You're only sixteen, Tony.” 

Clint rolls his eyes and answers before Tony can start an argument. In the past six months, Clint had done an amazing job of helping to dissolve the tension between Steve and Tony. The two had been at each others throats since the boy moved in. 

“He looks fine, pop. You're just worrying again. He's not a little kid, let him wear what he wants. You know?”

As if to prove his point, Clint wiggles his own sparkly purple nails. Steve and Phil had never had a problem with what their adopted children wore, before. Natasha mostly dresses in ballet and workout clothes, Tony buys insanely expensive clothes with his trust fund money, and Clint doesn't even dress half the time. 

“No, Clint is right. You look good, Tony. Tell me again what you two are doing?” 

“Oh, you know, do some blow, drink a gallon of tequila, have unprotected sex with him and all of his friends. The usual.” Tony rolls his eyes. 

“Tony,” Steve warned. 

“Ty is taking me into town. We're going to the movies. I'll be back by midnight.” Outside, a car horn blares. Steve doesn't mention how disrespectful he finds it, that Tony's boyfriend didn't even come to knock on the door to get him. 

“Make it eleven,” Phil compromises. Steve wants Tony home at ten, but Phil seems to have more trust in the boy. 

“Fine, whatever. I'll take what I can get.”

Tony runs out the door with a very quick goodbye. They watch as the tail lights speed away. 

 

It's a half hours drive from the farmhouse to the city. Tony pressed against Ty’s side, absentmindedly running his fingers over the seam on his boyfriends jeans. He's been pining over Ty Stone, team quarterback, since Tony moved in with his new dads seven months ago. He was tall and blonde, muscular and smart. He was a senior, and Tony was a sophomore. Tony's been trying to get his attention for ages, and had almost screamed when are had asked him out last Friday. 

“I hope you don't expect me to pick you up all the way out there. It's a long fucking drive.”

“It's not that bad,” Tony shrugs. 

“That dirt road is bumpy, it's rattling my poor baby apart. It isn't made for driving on roads like that. And the dirt makes it all dusty. Just have your dad drop you off next time.”

Tony finds Ty's complaining to be off-putting, but he agrees. The drive is long, and the road is bumpy, and it did make his car dusty. Tony could probably borrow one of the cars next time, or even have someone drop him off. 

Tony goes to change the radio station, but Ty's hand smacks at his own. 

“My car, my music, babe.”

And, yeah, okay. That was fair. It is his car, and he is the one driving. Only fair that he pick the music. 

Tony wants to see Wall-E, but Ty insists on buying tickets for Midnight Meat Train. They share a popcorn and grab their sofas. They sit in the back of the theater, and Tony lets Ty’s hand rest on his thigh. The theater darkens and the movie starts. Ty's hand begins to wander up Tony's thigh, caressing him and squeezing. The older boy cups his cheek and guides Tony for a sloppy kiss. Their teeth gnash together, and he bites at Tony's lips. Too hard, too rough. Tony pulls back. 

They watch the rest of the movie in silence. Ty's hands keep wandering, tugging suggestively at Tony's clothes. Tony keeps trying to hold his hand, but the older boy keeps pulling away. Tony gets the distinct feeling that Ty is annoyed, and for the movie Tony is filled with awkwardness and anxiety. 

By the end credits, Tony is just glad the movie is over so he can go home. It's only ten now, Tony had planned time allotted just for sex, but he isn't as interested in Ty as he thought he was. Surprisingly, he isn't in the mood. In fact, he thinks this date has been a bust. He just wants to go home and curl in bed with Clint and Nat, and complain about it. 

Tony is staring out the window, watching the headlights shine off of the reflector poles. The moon is covered by clouds tonight, and the farm crops and trees on either side of the road are swaying in the wind. Ty pulls the car over onto a side road. They are still miles from Steve and Phil’s farm. 

“What's up?” Tony wonders at the sudden stop. 

“Nothing. Come over here.” Ty probably thinks he sounds charming, but Tony thinks it sounds demanding. Still, he scoots over. Maybe it's an ingrained habit from years of being controlled by Howard. It was hard to disobey a direct order. Besides, there was nothing wrong with a little kissing and cuddling-- right? 

Ty's kisses are like smooching a slobbering mutt. His hands grope at Tony's thighs again, squeeze his ass through his jeans. It's too much, and too rough. Besides, Clint and Natasha had taken the liberty of sitting down with him and drilling home that Tony doesn't have to have sex unless he wants to; no more going with the path of least resistance. Ty is not some investor, or some important mans son. Tony can say no. 

“Alright, hey, yeah. That was great, right? Right. That was great, but it's getting late-- ha! That rhymes. Anyway. It's getting late, and my dads wanted me back by eleven.” 

“Come on, a few minutes late won't matter. Relax, babe. Let's have a little fun. 

Ty kisses down Tony's throat, one hand painfully squeezing the back of his neck.  
He pulls the back of Tony's shirt up over his head, and off in one smooth move. It was the only thing smooth about him. 

“T-Ty. Stop. I have to get home. Take me home.” Tony's voice shakes but he remembers what Natasha and Clint taught him. 

“Come on, babe. I bought you a movie and popcorn, you can't just leave me hanging.”

“Hey, I don't owe you shit. Take me home. Now.” 

“Either put out or get out,” Ty growls. 

“We're miles from Phil’s.” 

“Not my problem, bitch.”

Tony sighs heavily. “Well, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do, right?” 

Ty laughs triumphantly until Tony pulls an arm back and punches him in the mouth as hard as he can. Tony scrambles out the door and slams it. He walks away, waiting for Ty to drive off, but he doesn't. He leaps out after Tony, and tackles him to the ground. Tony screams, but the closest house out here is his own-- Steve and Phil’s. 

Ty sits on Tony's chest with his knees on the smaller boys elbows so he can't block the blows. He hits at Tony's face and chest. His nose pops sideways, and his mouth fills with blood. A few punches land all over his jaw and cheeks. He ignores Tony screaming for him to stop, stop please. Ty kicks him once more and walks away. He leaves Tony lying on the ground, and drives off. 

Tony is left shirtless and bleeding, face and torso aching. He lies there for several long minutes before he tries to stand. He can tell that there are no serious injuries. This wasn't near the damage that Howard or Obadiah had done in the past. Still, he was miles from home and it was dark without the car's headlights. He feels in his pockets for his phone, but can't find it. It's either fallen onto the ground in the dark, or is still in Ty's car. Tony looks at his limited options and starts walking. 

The road is dark and he stumbles on ruts and rocks. He falls and tears the knees of his jeans, cursing and swearing and trying desperate not to feel abandoned. But he had always been a little sensitive, growing up, and was trying to work on that. You couldn't be sensitive and successful , there was no such thing. 

So he trips and scrapes his hands and knees. He jumps at the shadows-- he was a city boy, Howard had raised him mostly in New York and Malibu. Moving to Phil’s place was as close to nature as Tony had ever gotten. He jumps at the trees rustling and the animals moving in the dark. Some coyotes yap, but they're far away. They just sound spooky, and his nerves are on edge from the scary movie-- though, honestly, it hasn't been scary until Tony was alone. 

Tony is a little ball of nerves by the time he finally sees the glow of the barn and house. He isn't sure what time it is, but he knows that it is well past midnight. 

Tony broke into a run as soon as he sees the barn. The property lights are all on-- the shop, the barn, the porch, the chicken coop, and the big pole light by the coral and pig pen. One of the cars is gone, and all of the lights in the house are on. He can see flashlights dancing around the property. 

Natasha is the only one in the house when he comes in. She's sitting front of the tv, typing furiously in her cell phone. She doesn't even look up when he comes in. 

“I group texted everyone that you just got in, but I think you're in for it. You were supposed to home two hours ago.” 

“I have an excuse this time.”

Natasha finally looks up. Her face doesn't show any emotion-- Tony is convinced she's a cyborg-- but she looks Tony up and down.

“Don't worry. I'll take care of him for you.” That's one of Tony's favorite Natasha traits-- she doesn't bother consoling him when she can tell he doesn't need it. And she has his back when it matters. 

She sits him down and goes to get him a bag of peas and the first aid kit. Clint comes loping in, leaving the door wide open behind him. 

“Aw, Tony, no. Shit. Did Ty do that?” He shrugs out of his purple jacket and gives it to Tony to hide his bare torso. 

“Yeah. He tried to pull some brokeback bullshit. But I totally broke his nose.” Tony grins, despite the bruises stinging on his face. 

Natasha hands him a bag of peas to press to his face. They each sit on one side, curled around him like protective mamas. Phil and Steve came running in with their neighbors Thor and Jane, and Sam. 

“Oh, baby.” Phil kneels in front of the couch and gently takes the bag off his face. He examines the bruises with great care, and applies a salve with very careful hands. “What happened? Is there anything else that you need some to look at? Anything you need to tell us about?”

“No, no! It wasn't like that. No, you know, bad-touching. Other than the obvious. We went out to the movies, and he was kind of an ass the whole drive over. I wanted to see Wall-E but he bought tickets for that stupid horror movie-- Midnight Meat Train-- which wasn't even a porno! I swear! It was about this serial killer, like it was going to be scary and I'd cuddle against him or something, ugh!

“But then we left, and he pulled over, and basically said ‘put out or get out’. So I punched him in the face for being an ass and I got out. And he just didn't like it. So he kinda, you know.” Tony gestures at his face. “I walked home.” 

“What happened to your cell?” Steve wonders. Tony shrugs. 

“I'm not sure, I couldn't find it. Either it fell out in his car or on the road somewhere. It was kinda dark to tell.”

Clint rubbed his back sympathetically. “I'm going to kick his ass.”

“Natasha called dibs,” Tony points out. 

“Nobody is beating up anybody.” Steve frowns, though looks like he wants to beat the kid up too. 

“Tony, do you want to press charges?”

The brunette shakes his head. Regardless of what Steve and Phil said, Natasha and Clint served their own form of swift justice. Ty's nice car was graffitied in dicks that wouldn't wash off. That, and they ganged up and beat the absolute shit out of him Monday morning after school. They returned every mark he had left on their Tony.


End file.
